


Date Night

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smuff, role-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Robert and Aaron try a little bit of role-playing in their dates. But who's not willing to keep up the role-play and why?A selection of chapters where Robron attempt to add a bit of role-playing into their dates but fail.





	1. Bar West

Robert studied his watch for about the tenth time in half an hour. Where was Aaron? He tried again to call him, but it was going straight to the answer phone. Instead of placing the phone back in his pocket, he kept it on the bar surface hoping that it would ring soon. He then turned his attentions to fiddling with his ring - a habit he’d picked up from Aaron - that he had started doing when he was worried about losing his husband. 

A rollercoaster of scenarios flickered through his mind about why Aaron was running late: he’d got caught in traffic; the meeting he had in Newcastle had over-run; he’d been in a car accident and was now lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Anything would be more bearable than the last option. 

Robert wasn’t one to worry without cause, but when it came to Aaron it was different. Everything was different where Aaron was concerned. Their venue was another example of this: he hated Bar West, but he was still perched on a bar stool waiting there on their normal Thursday Date Night. It had been Aaron’s idea to try something different, so Robert had decided to roll with it especially when it meant a cheeky night away from Emmerdale at a swanky hotel. 

The only problem was that Robert found it difficult to sit waiting for Aaron in Bar West. The bar was probably the easiest place for their role-play scenario to unfold, but Robert felt out of place. He drummed the wooden bar with his fingers before inspecting his watch again. 

Within seconds of him realising that the time was 8:00, his phone started buzzing. A picture of the two of them on their wedding day, smartly dressed in suits and Aaron looking so handsome and sex personified, illuminated his phone and he picked it up not able to disguise the way all of his words were dripping in happiness. ‘Hiya.’

‘Hiya. Sorry I’m running late. It was a bugger to get into Connelton and then a bugger to get parked. I’m just walking down from the hotel now.’

Robert felt his whole body tingle with pleasure at hearing Aaron’s throaty voice. ‘I’m sure you’re making me wait here on purpose because you want to see me squirm in Bar West.’

‘That might have something to do with it. Is it working?’ 

‘Well I’ll have you know that since I’ve been waiting for you, I’ve been asked for my number about four times.’

‘Did they not see the ring?’

‘Yeah. They just weren’t put off.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah! But I told them that my husband is a beautiful adonis that would put them all to shame and then they pretty much backed off.’

‘I'm not an adonis.’

‘No. You’re way sexier.’

Aaron gave a throaty laugh. ‘Yeah, but remember when I get there we’re-’

‘Strangers, I know.’

‘Right, I’m nearing the corner. Speak soon.’

Robert ended the call and put it back into his trouser pocket. He took the last swig of his pint before keeping an eye on the door. He tried to remember the strangers angle, the role-playing that Aaron had suggested. Not something to spice their sex life up but just something different to try. 

No, their sex life needed no spicing up at all. He grinned remembering the way Aaron had woken him up that morning, slow and gentle but so passionate and all-consuming. And spilling over, exuding love. Their sex was never monotonous. How could it be boring expressing your love for someone in the most natural and intimate way possible? 

After that, after the first time, Robert turned Aaron over and repeated it again until they were both riding those explosive waves of pure rapture. They never wore any protection - hadn’t done since their reunion on that April day three years ago. He liked being that close to Aaron: whether he was feeling Aaron sliding in and out of him, or he was plunging into Aaron. Either way, he could never get enough of Aaron. Never feeling sated and always wanting more, he knew he was addicted to Aaron’s body and love. It was so amazing that it seemed Aaron was addicted to him as well. 

He watched the entrance of Bar West until those beautiful blue eyes were on him: those eyes that could see into his soul; his better half; the only person to make him a better man. Aaron looked so alluring in his black jumper and jeans. Robert used to think black was such a depressing colour, but on Aaron it made his skin brighter. He wanted to run over to Aaron, to give him a hello kiss, but he had to remember their roles. 

Locking onto Aaron’s blue, refreshing pools, Robert’s heart fluctuated between feeling safe and secure to feeling excited and challenged. It was a strange concoction, but no other person Robert had met instilled such a juxtaposition in him. But then no other person had meant so much to him like Aaron did. Aaron was always the exception to the rule. 

He tapped on an unused beer mat ready to wait until this handsome ‘stranger’ approached him. But with every look that Aaron threw his way, and the big smile that Robert knew was a permanent fixture on his own face whenever Aaron was around, he needed to force himself into the role. He wanted nothing more than to find comfort in Aaron’s mouth; to ask him about his crazy day and tell Aaron about something funny that Jimmy had done; and to breathe in Aaron’s sandalwood aroma - that always made Aaron seem so fresh and clean - with just the right amount of cinnamon and chocolate that meant every inch of Aaron’s skin was tasty and delicious. 

The tapping on the beer mat became more rhythmic and loud as it competed with the music that was playing over the bar’s sound system, all highlighting how Robert was trying to stop himself from going over to his husband. His knees were bouncing up and down because since Aaron had entered the room, Robert needed to approach him and ask about his day. 

That wouldn’t work though for their scenario. 

He contemplated what his husband’s opening line would be. Aaron didn’t do corny, but he assumed it would show just what type of minx Aaron was. Robert loved the fact that despite his husband’s sullen veneer, he was the one person that saw the playful and sexy side to Aaron. Robert had asked a few days ago whether if they had originally met in a bar, would they have hooked up straight away. 

Aaron’s reaction had been quite telling: ‘Only if you didn’t use a corny chat up line like “That’s a nice hoodie. It will look even better on my floor.” ’

‘I would never use such a corny and cliched line on you. But, hey, I like how you assume I’d approach you first. Are you saying you wouldn’t have the balls to approach me?’ Robert had responded not able to hide the pull his lips were doing in their upward movement as he also had to pull Aaron in closer to him, to feel their bodies touching. Groin to groin. Hip to hip. Torso to torso. 

‘Well, you did make a move on me first with the whole wanting to be mates crap and bringing me a coffee. And you wouldn’t leave me alone.’ Aaron’s eyes flickered between Robert’s blue-green eyes and his lips. 

‘You liked it really. Couldn’t get enough of me.’ He glanced down to Aaron’s plump lips and was reminded of the way they felt around his stiffness earlier that day. They were juicy and had just the right amount of moistness to them that meant that Robert had to feel them on his, to suck on them. 

‘Well, I didn’t have a choice.’

‘So how would you have approached me in a pub, then?’ he’d asked Aaron waiting for his answer so he could pull Aaron in and have their lips clash and pulses race.

And that one question had Aaron suggesting they try their scenario date night. He promised it would be one of many, but Robert wasn’t really sure what scenario they would go with next. 

His eyes scanned the room until they found Aaron’s. What was he doing? Why was he making Robert wait even more? Aaron was talking to some friends, animated and patting them on the back. In between each one, he kept his eyes on Robert: the scenario had started and Robert realised that talking to his friends was all part of their ‘strangers meeting across a crowded room’ routine. It wasn’t flickering and a glance. Instead, it was burning into Robert’s soul and setting it alight with passion and that all-consuming love that every limb of Robert’s body danced with.

‘Are you two not together any more?’ the bartender - a tired-looking twenty-something ginger haired man - spoke to Robert and nodded in Aaron’s direction. 

‘’Scuse me?’ Robert had to ask. 

‘You and that dark-haired man? Are you not together any more? I know you’re not regulars, but I’m sure it was a few weeks ago when I saw you in here. You were all over each other in that booth over there,’ he paused and pointed to one of the booths in the corner of the bar, ‘That I was worried you might need an oxygen mask what with the way you were eating each other’s faces.’

‘We’re married.’ He displayed his wedding ring to the bartender. 

‘Ah, sorry! It’s just if he was my husband, I would want to spend time with him instead of watching him talking to all those other men.’

Robert could be a jealous sod when he wanted to be, when he wasn’t thinking straight, but in general he curbed that jealousy because he knew that in Aaron’s heart there was room for only him. As the time got to quarter past eight, Robert wondered when the ‘dark-haired stranger’ would make his move. 

He could wait all evening and they could play their little scenario out to see how Aaron would have chatted up Robert, and it would possibly give way to some hot action between the sheets, but what Robert really wanted to do was talk to his husband, feel secure in his arms, feel the warmth of Aaron’s body next to his as they spooned and discussed their differing days and feel their pleasurable moans whispered into the air as he came inside Aaron. There was no way they could pretend to be strangers after nearly five years together when every touch and look screamed out that they were in love. Every word sung with it. Every look and action was saturated with it. And what was the point in going back to being mere strangers when what they had together was so much better than some quick shag in a toilet cubicle or a one-night stand in a seedy hotel room? It had more meaning and was more tender than any sex he had before. 

Which is why he decided to stride over to where Aaron was talking to some friends. Aaron’s face was a picture of shock and confusion as Robert gained ground towards him, but Robert didn’t care. He lunged at Aaron’s back, grabbing his husband’s waist and nearly knocking Aaron off his axis, until his arms were wrapped around Aaron’s torso and he pulled him in. Aaron’s luscious aroma pervaded his senses and he breathed in their washing powder’s Spring fresh traces on Aaron’s clean top.

‘I’ve missed you today,’ he breathed into Aaron’s neck, eyes closed shut so he could savour the moment and sink himself into Aaron’s body. 

‘Everyone, this is my husband, Robert.’

Robert opened his eyes and gave a proud smile to everyone. He loved the sound as Aaron’s mouth curved around that phrase. 

My husband. 

It was his favourite phrase. He loved repeating it himself. He even found himself embroiled in daydreams, remembering times when he had said it, catching himself grinning, unable to bridle his pleasure and exuberance that they were still together after all this time, still hopelessly in love and wanting to spend the rest of their lives with each other. 

‘Hi.’ He would have proffered his hand to these mere strangers; however, he didn’t want to take it off Aaron’s torso. 

He was pleased when one of Aaron’s friends made a very observant comment. ‘Well, Aaron. You look like you’ve got your hands tied there with that one, so we’ll see you around.’ Like sheep, the rest of the herd followed the shepherd’s instructions. 

When they had gone, Robert loosened his cuddle and spun Aaron around until they were facing each other. Piercing blue eyes that were so refreshing and soothing that he was forever getting lost in them. 

‘I’ve really missed you today,’ he couldn’t help but say. 

‘What? I only saw you this morning when I left the house.’

‘It’s been a really long time. Like eight hours.’

‘You soft lad.’ He rolled his eyes at Robert before smiling.

‘Only when it comes to you.’ 

‘Now who’s being cheesy?’

‘Just shut up and kiss me.’ He grabbed Aaron by the neck until their lips grazed. He felt Aaron’s heart racing next to his own chest, felt Aaron sigh with pleasure and tremble in expectation. He loved how their lips touched, how every kiss was delectable and meaningful. 

Aaron lifted up his hand to nudge Robert away. ‘We’re not supposed to know each other. We’re meant to be -’

‘Strangers. I know. But I don’t want to be strangers. I want to have dinner with my husband. I want to share whatever news you have today.’

‘You really are a soppy git.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you.’

Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand and they ran off into the April night where they spent the next few hours having a tasty meal, as both Aaron and Robert relayed their days to each other whilst playing footsie underneath the table. Robert’s foot had slid across the floor to Aaron’s straight away, within a matter of seconds of them sitting down, aching for that contact. It slid up Aaron’s trousered leg before wrapping itself around Aaron’s foot. 

There were laughs, jokes and Robert hung onto every word that Aaron said as if his life depended on it. Then Robert told Aaron about his day. 

‘I can’t believe Jimmy did that,’ Aaron said in between taking a sip of his beer, his eyes refusing to leave Robert’s. ‘I don’t think I’d be able to look at him in the same way again.’

‘I don’t think I can without seeing that backside every time I’m having meetings with him.’ Robert shuddered. ‘Maybe I need something to get my mind off it.’ His eyes flickered up to Aaron’s before floating down and looking at Aaron’s lips, parted in a teasing way as Aaron rimmed the pint glass with his forefinger. 

‘What do you have in mind?’ Aaron’s eyes twinkled and Robert could see all of the love he had for his husband reflected in them. 

‘Let’s get out of here,’ Robert said before attempting to get a waiter’s attention. 

After Robert paid for the bill, they hurried towards their hotel room, eager to get in from the April showers but equally as eager to feel their lips on each other and crash onto the crisp, clean white sheets of their hotel bed

Within seconds of closing the hotel room door, Aaron was fingering Robert’s shirt buttons, prising them out of their holes until he stroked Robert’s bare chest with love and adoration. Robert removed Aaron’s black jumper with equal amounts of reverence until they were naked and Robert had Aaron splayed across the bed, lying on his stomach. He moved inside Aaron, slowly at first until they moved at a quick tempo that marked their passion and love for each other. 

As Aaron’s head rested in the nook of Robert’s bended arm, Robert was able to see the ecstasy his husband was feeling. It was sketched in every feature of Aaron’s face from his closed eyelids to his parted mouth, all tramlines steam-rolled out flat as he concentrated on Robert’s thrusting movements, feeling the bliss swelling up inside of him. It wasn’t rushed like they used to be during their affair because they had all the time in the world. And Robert knew neither of them were going anywhere. 

When they were laying in their post-coital bubble and embrace, Aaron opened his eyes with a grin on his face. ‘So what do you fancy for our scenario next week?’

‘I have an idea,’ Robert said whilst swirling his finger up and down Aaron’s back, wrapping his arms around Aaron.

‘What?’

‘Have you got a suit and a hat?’

‘What you thinking?’ The tramlines that had been straightened out on Aaron’s face earlier were brought back again in confusion and questioning.

‘A chauffeur and his master,’ Robert said without a smirk or a joke in sight.

‘Oh, kinky. You just want some action in the back seat of a car again.’

‘So, you up for it?’

‘I suppose. But it’s just another excuse for you to get me in a suit.’

And Aaron knew he was right because Robert didn't argue with him.


	2. Waiting for a Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron try another scenario for their Thursday night date night, which sees both of them in suits.

Robert loosened his tie and wished that they hadn’t decided on this scenario for what seemed like the warmest day of April, with the weather unnaturally hot and clammy for that time of the year. Even though it was half six on a Thursday evening, and Robert was waiting outside their house, he still wished he hadn’t dressed up in a suit. His white shirt was clinging to his back and he knew as soon as their scenario that night had started, he would abandon the blue jacket and the tie. However, Aaron had been adamant that if one of Robert’s requirements for that night was he had to be donning a suit, then Robert must wear one too.

‘Really?’ Robert had asked that morning during buttery kisses in between mouthfuls of toast and cups of tea. 

‘Yeah, it’s not only you that likes seeing your husband in a suit. It needs to be the blue one. You look very hot in that.’

So, he had followed his husband’s request, remembering how it had whipped Aaron into such a frenzy the last few times he had worn it. It had resulted in them turning up to numerous celebrations late, with a knowing glance between the two of them, because Aaron couldn’t contain his excitement for Robert in that blue suit. The suit had to be peeled off Robert so Aaron could service his husband on the stairs, across the kitchen table or even - on those occasions where Aaron couldn’t resist Robert for seconds never mind minutes - on their bed. And, well, if Aaron couldn’t keep his hands off Robert whenever he wore it, it was just another incentive to put it on again. He loved the passionate glint that flickered across his husband’s gaze and possessed Aaron until he was pumping Robert’s lubed stiffness and guiding it inside him, or doing the exact same thing with his own stiffness gliding into Robert, depending on which itch he wanted scratching. 

Perhaps this evening would go exactly the way the other scenario date night had the previous week. Instead of strangers desperate for a hot, quick shag, they were husbands so deeply in love that the role-play of two people hot for each other couldn’t mask and couldn’t deny the power of their feelings. 

As he fingered at the damp shirt that was sticking to his back, Aaron pulled onto their drive in Cain’s borrowed black BMW. He smirked wondering what ruse Aaron had told Cain about why they needed to borrow his car. If he had known what they were really using the car for, Cain might have said no. 

Robert watched with intent and anticipation to see Aaron in a suit: after all, this had been his fantasy, his role-playing suggestion after the last one from Aaron hadn’t worked.

It seemed like Aaron stepping out of the car could have been done in slow motion accompanied by some sultry background music to emphasise how sexy he was. How did Aaron manage to do it? Just by placing his black leather shoes onto the gravel, standing up in the sunshine in that delicious black suit he had worn many times before, Aaron had the ability to knock the wind out of Robert’s sails; make his heart beat sound like the baseline to some rave classic; and make him go weak at the knees like some love-sick teenager. 

He was love sick, but not a teenager. A grown man of 34 - nearly 35 - feeling this love-sick for another grown man of 29. But Aaron was in a different league to every other person Robert had met and seeing him in that suit brought it all gushing back to the surface, not that it ever stayed under the surface for seconds never mind minutes or hours. It was always bubbling beneath his skin: his love and passion and want for Aaron. He could feel it in every look he gave his husband and every action he did for him. 

It was there when he made Aaron breakfast in bed, on those days when Robert’s husband was hungover and the prospect of going out in the cold hallway and downstairs to make breakfast himself was too much. It was there when he spooned Aaron through yet another action film because Aaron adored them and he loved cuddling Aaron when he was watching something he enjoyed. It was even there in the way his foot always sought out Aaron’s under the table, and away from Liv’s gaze, whenever they were having a meal. 

He knew just how important Aaron was to him, after witnessing what it was like to live without him for those three months. That was just over three years ago, that he knew he never wanted to take his husband for granted again, never wanted do anything that would jeopardise their relationship. 

He knew he was salivating over Aaron in that suit, but nobody could really blame him or expect anything else. The black material brought out the tan that Aaron had got dismantling a car at the scrapyard a few days ago. When Aaron had a tan, his skin looked so scrumptious that Robert knew he would have to kiss every inch of it. 

Turning around and smiling at Robert, Aaron placed the black chauffeur’s hat onto his head. Robert knew that while the whole date scenario would see Aaron chauffeuring Robert around, and he knew that suit would be peeled off Aaron’s body at some point, it was going to happen sooner rather than later as he never had any resolve or determination to stay away from Aaron. He couldn’t do it during their affair and it didn’t happen in the three months that they weren’t ‘together’. He always liked to use air quotes with his index fingers when he said ‘ when we weren’t together’ to discuss their three months apart because even though Aaron had taken his ring off, and Robert had moved out of the house, they’d slept together five times in that three month period. It suggested that it had never been over between the two of them. He couldn’t stay away from Aaron then, and Aaron hadn’t been wearing that suit; therefore, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Aaron now. 

Knowing that he should act professional and in role - the head of a grand estate with lots of money to splash on a hot, sexy chauffeur - meant that he couldn’t go up to his husband, wrap his arms around him and plant a kiss on those plump and succulent lips. 

‘Mr Sugden-Dingle. You car is ready.’ Aaron was alluring in his role. He’d trimmed his facial hair and, God almighty, he was hot. 

Robert knew he should have brushed past Aaron, who was opening the car door for him, so that his husband could feel Robert’s bum against his crotch. But he moved to Aaron and slid the chauffeur’s hat down slightly to the back of his head. ‘Hi.’ And then he brushed his lips against Aaron’s and felt his whole body light up at that one touch. But it wasn’t a short kiss because Aaron responded deepening it and pulled Robert in, his hands feeling their way down Robert’s spine and squeezing his bum. 

Robert flickered his tongue into his husband's mouth until he found the tongue he loved fondling. 

‘You two have a house. Why don’t you use it? We don’t want to see you groping each other in broad daylight,’ Kerry shouted as she walked past the end of their drive. 

Robert pulled his lips away, unwillingly and regrettably, but still held on to Aaron’s hips and smirked at his husband. 

‘Do you do that with all your employees, Mr Sugden-Dingle, or am I just the chosen man of the hour?’ Aaron asked in clipped tones and stiffened his body as he attempted his role again. 

‘You are the only one.’ He then moved to Aaron’s delectable ear, whispering in it with a throaty, guttural voice. ‘I love you and you look sexy as hell in that suit.’

‘Mr Sugden-Dingle!’ Aaron reprimanded him with a smirk, until he bit his bottom lip in order to keep a smile from falling onto his face. 

Robert moved in again - smelling that clean, fresh sandalwood smell that was wholesome and pure just like Aaron. He whispered into Aaron’s ear, ‘I love the way you call me Mr Sugden-Dingle, Mr Dingle-Sugden.’ He was inches away from kissing Aaron’s neck, something he loved doing, inhaling Aaron’s smell even more and caressing that delicious skin. 

Aaron pulled his head away from Robert and tapped his fingertips on his husband’s chest. ‘Robert, stop it. We’re meant to be in role here. You suggested me in a suit being your chauffeur. You can’t tell me you love me and call me Mr Dingle-Sugden.’

‘But I do love you. A lot. You know I do.’ He knew he was gushing, his eyes brimming over with love, but he didn’t care. When it came to Aaron nothing else mattered apart from showing his love and feeling every inch of it because he knew that it made him happy and complete. Denying it just made him bitter and angry. He was the worst version of himself when he loved Aaron and denied it. But loving Aaron fully and completely always made him the best version of himself. It was a fact that had been so obvious over the last few years. 

He knew his husband couldn’t deny the effect those words had on him. How even though they were said regularly in a million different scenarios, it always meant that Aaron would stop what he was doing and beam a smile towards Robert. Not a smile he would give Chas or Paddy when they were annoying him and pecking his head in, as he would always call their worrying and interfering. No, it was the smile that was evident on their legal wedding pictures, the one that always lit up any room Aaron walked into when his eyes would lock onto Robert’s and they would have a ‘moment’, as Liv called it. 

‘I love you.’

Robert couldn’t deny the pleasure and happiness he felt every time he heard those three words come from Aaron’s lips. It started at the tips of his toes, making them curl in pleasure, before surging up his legs making them tingle and into his stomach, which flipped with somersaults, until goosebumps appeared on his arms and neck. When it reached his mouth, it ached until he produced a big grin that he knew was always reserved for Aaron. 

‘Now we’ve got that out of the way, where do you want me to drive to Mr Sugden-Dingle?’ Aaron asked as he smoothed out his curly, gel-free hair before putting the hat back on his head. 

‘Oh, surprise me.’ As he got into the car, he caught Aaron’s gorgeous blue eyes and he couldn’t believe that after all this time, after everything that had happened, that Aaron was his husband. 

When he got into the back seat of the car, he disrobed of his tie and jacket. Waiting for Aaron to drive to their destination made Robert impatient. He drummed his fingers on the leather material of Cain’s car. It had to be Cain’s car for their scenario because it was bigger than his own car and Aaron’s. A bigger backseat. 

The car’s engine hummed in the air and nothing more, as Aaron was taking this latest role seriously. Robert could feel the crackle and sizzle in the space between them as Aaron’s eyes locked onto his through the rear view mirror at numerous times in the journey. He felt his body tingle and melt into goo right in the middle of the backseat of the car with just one look from Aaron. 

This latest scenario was no doubt going to see some backseat car action, which would have been hot, sweaty and all together secretive because the thrill of getting caught was always something that added to the high. It was very reminiscent of their affair - a time that had been important in their relationship but not something he wanted to relive. They had been legally married for two years and their relationship, while varied and passionate and full of emotion, should never be something secretive and hidden behind closed doors. 

They had done their fair share of hiding away from public view, and the prospect of hiding their relationship again - even for a couple of hours - was something that he didn’t want to do. Sometimes the strength of his love for Aaron meant that he wanted to scream it from the chimney top of the Mill; he wanted to hire an aeroplane to display it in the sky in big, bold letters; and he wanted to serenade Aaron when Faith was having another one of her karaoke nights at the Woolie. He knew all those things would embarrass his husband, but he always wanted to declare his love and tell anyone who would listen what Aaron meant to him. Because the words ‘Aaron’ and ‘amazing’ should always be in the same sentence together. The way they always had sex should be something to celebrate and praise, not hide and be something deemed as secretive and wrong. Because sleeping with Aaron was the best thing he had ever done and was also one of his favourite things to do. Actually not one of his favourite. It was his favourite thing to do. He loved the opportunity of relishing in Aaron’s body for hours on end and could easily while away lazy Sunday mornings re-exploring every surface of it. 

‘Pull over at the next lay-by,’ Robert instructed and Aaron glanced up at him through the rear-view mirror. 

‘Yes, Mr Sugden-Dingle.’

Within seconds of him pulling over at the nearest country lay-by, Aaron opened his passenger door for him but Robert wasn’t willing to get out. He grabbed Aaron’s arm and pulled him on top of him so that they were both laid flat on the back seat of the car. 

‘Mr Sugden-Dingle. Whatever are you doing?’ Aaron was using that rather posh, staccato voice with just a small twist of sarcasm and humour. 

‘I want to make love to my husband in the back of the car now - not the chauffeur.’

‘Make love. What are we on a girlie romantic comedy, or something?’ Aaron scoffed with a twitch of his lips. ‘You really are a soft lad.’

‘It’s been said.’ He grabbed on to Aaron’s cheek stroking it before running his thumb over Aaron’s delicious lips. ‘What do you say? Can I have my husband back now?’

‘Yeah. As long as you wear the hat for a bit, especially when I’m riding you.’ The mischievous glint was in Aaron’s eyes. 

Robert could take that as long as their limbs were touching, breaths strained, kisses erratic and constantly joined, and Aaron was riding his stiffness. Belts were unbuckled, trousers pulled down and hands went into boxer shorts, grasping and touching until a lubed-up Aaron guided Robert into him. And then they were taken onto that higher plane that always seemed to be reserved for the two of them when they had sex. Throughout the whole of the ride they didn’t take their lips off each other, remained close that Robert could feel the beating of Aaron’s heart next to his own. And as Robert felt himself reach that glorious release, he opened his eyes to witness Aaron’s face: ecstasy in every corner with lips parted and eyes closed as he grinded in time up and down on Robert. 

On the whole journey back to Emmerdale, they held hands not wanting to let each other go. And instead of carrying on the chauffeur charade, they picked up a takeaway so they could eat a Chinese meal whilst watching crap Thursday night television. Once the food was over, it was back to spooning as they relished in the feel of each other’s bodies.

‘So that didn’t go to plan,’ Robert whispered in Aaron’s ear during the adverts to some sitcom they had flicked over onto. 

‘Well, you can’t seem to keep in role.’

‘Sorry about that.’ He apologised, but he preferred what they were to any scenario they could come up with. 

‘It’s fine. Next week it’s my turn.’

‘What do you fancy?’ Robert hoped Aaron’s scenario was inventive. 

‘Well, it means you’re in that blue suit again.’

Robert liked the sound of that.


	3. On Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Aaron's choice of a scenario and Robert has to wear that delectable blue suit again...

Robert looked around his unfamiliar surroundings, the black bathroom tiles contrasting against the white bathroom suite, and then looked in the mirror and straightened his blue tie. He was wearing Aaron’s favourite suite, so he knew he was definitely on a promise for later on. But then he supposed since it was Thursday’s Date Night and they had booked a stay over in Leeds - a fancy hotel that had a television screen in the shower - he would definitely be on a promise. 

He picked the bag up that Aaron had squeezed into his hand that morning, the mysterious glint in his eye prominent as he had whispered into Robert’s ear, ‘For later. To go with that suit you always look fit in.’ 

Aaron’s plump lips had lingered against Robert’s temple for seconds after having spoken, which meant that Robert was convinced that Aaron would sprinkle kisses down his neck before flickering it across his mouth, with Aaron’s tongue darting in, playful and fondling his own. Or so Robert hoped. 

However, his husband was such a tease. He made Robert anticipate the touch so much that Robert’s breathing became strained because all he wanted was for Aaron’s touch to consume him. That delirious touch was the start of their delicious foreplay until they were captured in that whirlwind of passion and love. Expressing their love through sex was as natural for them as the tide turning and the sun returning every morning without fail. Everything they did was an extension of that love: from the way their lips brushed with gentleness and purpose, to the way their bodies moved in time - not grinding to submission but each thrust, each slide in and out, each time one of them rubbed that glorious spot - there was complete, unadulterated love. 

It didn’t help that Aaron had been wearing that alluring sandalwood concoction that had traces of cinnamon and chocolate. He smelt especially yummy with the cinnamon and chocolate becoming more prominent and enticing. Their lips had been inches from each other and he knew that Aaron would cave in, would crumble first. But he didn’t. Just at the moment where Robert was beside himself waiting, neither could be patient any longer because Aaron’s lips found Robert’s. Or was it Robert’s lips found Aaron’s?

It didn’t matter because they had both moved in at the same time. As lips brushed against each other and Robert had pushed Aaron onto their bed, fresh clothes that had been put on only moments before were pulled off and the lube was taken out. Robert’s mouth pulled itself into a smile as he remembered the way their bodies had moved in time while Aaron was inside of him. It had been marvellous as always: a way for Robert to truly believe that as corny and as schmaltzy as it sounded, his heaven was really on earth. 

That had been that morning, and as Robert had taken the cold stethoscope (fake of course) and white doctor’s overcoat out of the plastic carrier bag, he wondered what Aaron’s fantasy was. The stethoscope looked like one that had been bought at a fancy dress shop - one in Hotten - that they had driven past on numerous occasions. He slipped it round his neck and felt the coldness of the metal cool down his skin. 

Why did Aaron always have to suggest he was in a suit when the weather was uncharacteristically warm? He hoped that there was air conditioning in the room, or that he would be disrobed of his clothes sooner rather than later. Even the thin white overcoat was making his back itch and his neck irritable. He knew Aaron had a thing for him in that suit, but did they need to do this scenario on another hot day? He was still cooling down from last week when Aaron had suggested they both wear suits for the chauffeur/driver fantasy. 

Robert walked out of the bathroom to the bureau that was facing the Queensize bed and noted that there was a mirror above the desk and facing the bed. That could cause some glorious moments later when their eyes would catch the action happening in the mirror and Robert would be able to see all of Aaron’s sexy body in brilliant detail, to look at the ecstasy carved in Aaron’s face as he filled Aaron up and Aaron reached his own peak. They’d used hotel mirrors various times when it came to their bedroom action, and it seemed to turn both of them on even more knowing that they could watch themselves make love. Robert reprimanded himself for using that phrase again, but shagging and screwing were too coarse to discuss all the love they explored and experienced as they moved together. 

He turned his view through the mirror from the bed to himself, inspecting his hair, noticing how his eyes were alive and bright. They were sparkling with excitement and happiness. There was even a glow to his skin that suggested healthiness and contentment. 

He remembered back to the three months that he and Aaron had been apart. The difference in his face then to now had been telling. He’d been gaunt, his face sallow and eyes sunken into their sockets. Everybody had been worried about him: Diane, Vic and of course Aaron. 

Their five tumbles into bed - or even the three tumbles into their bed in the Mill, the one fumble in the back of Aaron’s car and the one fumble in the pub toilets of all places - hadn’t even put Aaron off, especially when Robert knew he looked ill. But in those three months he wasn’t bothered about how he looked, didn’t seem to care that dark semicircles were so prominent under his eyes that they were shadowed crescents. All that mattered was Aaron. It was one of the reasons why Robert was so eager to please Aaron when it came to these fantasy date night scenarios. 

He knew what his next choice would be: Aaron in those garage overalls. The blue of them bringing out the startling blue of Aaron’s eyes. Aaron wearing nothing else under those overalls, slipping them over Aaron’s naked arse. It didn’t take long whilst picturing Aaron being peeled out of those overalls for Robert to become hard and he felt the pull his boxers and trousers had over his stiffness. 

As if aware of Robert’s thoughts, Aaron knocked on the hotel room door before coming in wearing the grey grandad top that he knew Robert loved on him. Grey complemented Aaron’s skin, but the design of the top allowed for Robert to glimpse at Aaron’s neck and the collarbone that was seductive whenever it was on display. 

‘Dr Sugden-Dingle?’ Aaron asked with uncertainty, but Robert could see the glee in Aaron’s eyes as they caught his own and held the gaze for a moment. The blue eyes then moved over Robert’s body, taking in the whole of Robert in that blue suit, appreciating how Robert had dressed up for his husband. Aaron nodded in approval before mouthing the word ‘fit’ and giving Robert a thumb’s up. 

A red glow suffused Robert’s cheek with the very idea that Aaron approved of him in that suit. 

Remembering to stay in role as a stranger was always difficult for Robert. Whenever he saw Aaron looking beautiful as he always was, a rare diamond in all the rough he had dated, Robert was forever overwhelmed with love for Aaron that he could feel it emanating out of every pore and circling over Aaron, protecting him and encasing Aaron in his love. That was what their relationship felt like now: they were in their own little protective bubble, their love surrounding them and both now confident and happy in their relationship.

He was so confident in their relationship that Robert could slip his arms around Aaron’s waist and look into those disarming blue eyes that always turned him into a pool of steaming liquid, making all of his bones jelly. But he had to remember that he couldn’t do any of those things because Aaron wasn’t technically his husband in their current scenario. He knew his mouth shouldn’t rest in that big grin that always accompanied Aaron entering the room. There would never come a day where his heart wouldn’t skip a beat and his face wouldn’t light up when Aaron entered a room. 

He’d always thought it was such a cliche and a contrived notion that someone’s whole demeanour could change because of one other person. It had been too romanticised that he didn’t think it existed in the real world - something that was for fairytales and those slushy romantic comedies that he used to roll his eyes at when Chrissie or Victoria had watched them in the past. 

But that had been before Aaron. Before Aaron, he hadn’t wanted to be romantic or declare his love with grand gestures. He concluded that before Aaron he had never experienced true love. 

‘Come in,’ he said trying with all his might not to walk over to Aaron and wrap his arms around Aaron’s waist and pull him in, letting his husband’s aftershave overwhelm his senses and pervade the air around him. He needed to breathe in the delicious scent so he could recall it from his memory later when Aaron wasn’t in his vicinity. 

Smell was the strongest sense and whenever he smelt Aaron’s unmistakable scent, he was always brought back to two moments: their legal wedding day in front of a registrar that they promised they were going to love each other for the rest of their lives; and the moment when Aaron wanted to give their relationship another try after three months apart. Both times they had kissed and Robert had breathed in Aaron’s luscious smell savouring it for later. 

Aaron walked towards him before sitting on the chair, legs wide open revealing his crotch.

‘What seems to be the problem?’ Robert asked in a stern voice as his eyes couldn’t help glancing at the crotch, knowing exactly what was underneath the black material. He knew how it could make him feel, how it felt in his mouth and rubbing up against him before being guided inside him. 

Aaron knew exactly what that pose did to him. However, they weren’t meant to know each other that intimately. This was another example of them being strangers who shagged in secret, not the couple they were who were madly in love with each other after having shared the past five years together - granted some of that time they weren’t lovers, boyfriends, fiances and husbands but that cold December day by the layby was all those years ago. Everything was meaningful and wasn’t just a way for either of them to get their rocks off. Yes it was pleasurable on both sides, but it wasn’t just about them coming. It was about sharing their love. It was about the gentle touches, the intimate kisses and the way that their sex was full of so much meaning. It wasn’t two people trying to pleasure themselves but trying to pleasure each other, making sure that each other were satisfied, making sure that the other person felt loved and valued and secure. 

Robert stood up and raised Aaron up from his seat by the bureau, taking Aaron by his hands and holding them in his own before his mouth found its way to Aaron’s left ear. He nibbled on the ear while his knuckles fondled Aaron’s collarbone. ‘How’s this, Aaron? Is it helping with your symptoms? I know you enjoy it,’ he whispered into Aaron’s ear. 

‘Robert, you’re really bad at this role-playing, aren’t you?’ Aaron could have pushed him away as he questioned Robert, but he didn’t. ‘We’re not meant to know what each other likes. You don’t know that you kissing my ear is a serious turn on.’

‘I do know,’ Robert whispered. ‘It is in your medical history.’ He kissed and sucked on the ear, tongue flickering in between the folds on the top and sides before moving his attention to Aaron’s inviting neck.

‘Is it hell?’ Aaron said before he gave a throaty laugh. 

That laugh was the epitome of sexiness and just hearing it made Robert go weak at the knees. 

‘Why do we always have to be strangers in these scenarios?’ His attention went from Aaron’s neck to the Aaron’s Adam’s apple as his fingers grazed the skin and then trailed over the same area with kisses. 

Aaron breathed, ‘Robert. You know what that does to me!’

‘I can’t though. I’m just your doctor.’

It was Aaron’s turn to do something to Robert that only Aaron could know about. ‘This jacket is annoying.’ He gently disrobed Robert of the annoying white jacket before flinging it on the floor. ‘This needs to go.’ He then fingered Robert’s suit jacket off. ‘As does this.’ That also fell to the floor. 

His hands were proficient in fitting in between Robert’s shirt and hot, silky back. When he ran his fingers and knuckles down the dents in Robert’s back, it made Robert’s skin tingle and buzz. 

‘Aaron, a patient wouldn’t know that at all.’

‘True. They wouldn’t know you like this either.’ Aaron then moved his hand into Robert’s trousers and grazed his arse until he cupped it, dug a finger between both bum cheeks and circled Robert’s hole.

The simple circular motion that Aaron made with his fingers made the breath in Robert’s throat catch. ‘Aaron,’ he sighed moaning before his mouth had to find Aaron’s lips, had to suck on them and taste their juiciness. 

And as their lips grazed, and they lowered themselves onto the bed, taking full advantage of its luxuriousness, any pretences of being strangers was discarded. Clothes were peeled away with reverence as every inch of skin was cherished and kissed. And then when Aaron entered Robert, lubed up and eager, Robert knew that there was no way that their sex could be anything but loving. It wasn’t rushed and Aaron didn’t push through only thinking of himself. Every touch was measured with the right amount of care and consideration. Every touch was consumed with love and understanding. 

When they were laying in their post-coital stupor, Robert turned to Aaron with so much love in his eyes that he thought they were going to burst. ‘Do you think we should maybe change this date night routine?’ He placed a loving kiss on Aaron’s nose before ruffling up his husband’s hair. 

‘No strangers?’

‘No. I don’t want to go back to us being strangers. It nearly killed me when we weren’t together. I can’t go back there.’

‘So what do you suggest instead?’ Aaron asked while absent-mindedly drawing circles on his husband’s chest. 

‘Maybe we should just abandon the role-playing scenarios.’

‘Well, you did have difficulties in keeping to them,’ Aaron said smiling and raising his eyebrows higher. 

‘It’s only because I love you so much and I don’t want to be strangers. I want us to be husbands. We got married for a reason, didn’t we?’

‘Yeah, I seem to have forgotten what that was again. Do you want to remind me?’ Aaron started smirking, the twinkle in his eyes prominent. 

‘You haven’t got long enough for all the reasons you married me, but we can give it a try.’ He moved in and brushed his lips against Aaron’s. No, strangers wasn’t something he could ever be with Aaron. He knew he couldn’t handle it the last few weeks, so why would he be able to handle it in the future. And why would he want to when everything he ever wanted was right there, next to him, in his husband. 

In Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments are greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
